


晴天是你在笑（番外车）

by RewriteTheEndingOfStory



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewriteTheEndingOfStory/pseuds/RewriteTheEndingOfStory





	晴天是你在笑（番外车）

番外（一辆车）

提问：如何看待嘉德娱乐买下Loptr的小说《晴天》版权，并预计将其改编成电影？

回答（7.7k赞同，1.3k不赞同）：

请允许我先尖声嚎叫三秒钟，《晴天》真的完美戳中我的所有萌点，男神这个人设简直太苏太帅太可爱了8！如果不是奥丁森已经息影，我真的怀疑嘉德买这本完全是因为角色跟演员本人高度契合。虽然这么猜测有失偏颇，但我在读这个故事的时候真的几度怀疑Loptr其实是奥丁森的粉丝。

——补充——

今天出官宣了，奥丁森是没演，不过电影是奥丁森退居幕后买的第一个剧本又做了监制，我也心满意足了2333

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

山林片场外的树林里停着一辆埃尔法保姆车，车帘都紧紧拉着，车牌号也被毛巾包了两层，附近的树底还站着两个高度警惕的黑超保镖。

保姆车的主人正趴在末排的座椅上，几分钟前在开机仪式上一丝不苟纽扣扣到下巴颏的马甲和长裤已经被脱掉了，衬衫只穿着一条胳膊，小学生一样的平角内裤也被剥得露出了屁股，被一只手按着腰窝，正在像鱼似的扑腾着长腿。

“救命啊！”洛基尖叫。

“叫破喉咙也没人来救你。”索尔一只手就把他牢牢按着，另一只手还在拽他脖子上的领带，拽了一半觉得这条银色与墨绿相间的领带搭在洛基雪白的背上倒是也很好看，就一用力将尾端抻紧，给他乱动的手腕也绑住了。

“变态！”洛基又叫。

索尔不为所动，一张正直又英俊的脸被情欲染着可怕神色，蓝眼睛都发红，他咀嚼肌咬得很紧，壮实的大腿骑在洛基身上，他也穿着足够严整高贵的板正套装，只是连袖口都没解开，唯独西裤在皮带之下鼓着一个骇人的大包，拉链之外的布料都不堪重负地翘了起来。

“我就是变态。”他俯下身，低哑的嗓音更阴沉地压低，滚烫的舌头舔着洛基的耳廓，又顺着他细滑被香水侵洇的皮肤舔到后脖颈和发根，与此同时双手也伸到前面去，左手食指与中指摩挲着洛基的嘴唇，然后将他还在咒骂自己的舌头捏在指尖，伸入到他湿热的喉咙里去。

洛基的舌根被他按着，本能做出反呕的动作，涎液顺着索尔的手指流到他昂贵的衬衫上，他不敢闭合牙齿去咬对方，只能徒劳用柔软的舌头去推拒，但这样的动作无非只是让索尔的施虐欲更加暴涨，他空闲的右手按着洛基的肩膀将他整个翻过来，然后低头去吮吸对方平坦胸脯上因为情动而硬硬的乳尖。

“唔……”被手指塞满口腔的洛基发不出拒绝的声音，他无力地摇了摇头，修长雪白的脖子向后弯折，但索尔的手扣着他的牙齿，令他避无可避。

索尔吸吮着他的胸口，像是个蛮力太大的婴儿，他在口腔里形成真空令洛基嫩白的皮肤之下冒出鲜艳的红斑，随即他又用了牙齿，力道掌控在会咬痛但不咬伤的微妙区间内，洛基果然连脊背都蜷缩起来，他的眼睛像腿间一样湿了，这样有些暴力粗鲁的对待正是他想要的，只是他没想到那个最开始连好好接吻都不擅长的索尔能做的这么好。

可能他的本性里就有这种暴力性爱的因子，是自己傻乎乎地要往枪口上撞。

洛基欲哭无泪地被按着，他讨好似的舔了舔索尔的指节，但这样的动作提醒了索尔接下来该做什么，他抽出手来整个人向后退，然后把他的一条腿举高抬到自己臂肘上。

洛基顺从地用另一条腿勾住他的腰，开过荤之后他的胃口也比以往大，口味也比从前重，比起最初他们按图索骥的笨拙样子，他现在无师自通地学会了超级多厉害的把戏和姿势。

他还在笑，但索尔入戏得厉害，他果然是满贯影帝，人物立起来就轻易不会放下，他看着洛基那副眼睛含水脸颊泛红但挂着无知天真笑容的表情，弯下腰把对方抱了个满怀。

保姆车里空调温度很低，但洛基的脸一贴上索尔的胸膛就发觉对方丝绸衬衫之下的皮肤上遍布一层薄汗，味道加上温度，令他心跳加快，脸红得更为厉害。

索尔抱着他，抱着这个虽然不够软但足够凉滑的身体，像是抱着盛夏里的冰激凌，他忍不住去亲吻洛基的嘴唇，他把手指插进那一头黑发中，灵活将他好几个小时一丝不苟绑起来的半马尾解开了。

他过长的头发彻底披散下来，被粉丝们夸赞美艳的微卷长发披在赤裸的肩头，索尔将他放开，凝神看了一眼，声音很哑地说：“宝贝，你真美。”

他说完又想接吻，但洛基用没被捆着的那只手挡了他一下，他很灵活又柔软地滑到座椅前方弯折长腿跪在车厢里，这样的距离索尔能够很清晰地看到他胸前自己的口水和牙印，他拽了一把洛基的手腕，但对方已经凑过来开始用牙拉他的拉链，他做得很好，从来注重吃的洛基口舌功夫如何索尔是领教过的，只是他自己太小心翼翼，不愿意对方对自己做这样的事情。

他想要闭合双腿，但对方碧绿的眼睛已经丢过眼刀来，让他不敢动弹。

角色在无意之中转换了，洛基单手就把他滚烫坚硬的性器掏了出来，索尔的个子摆在那里，于是三条腿都非人地长，索尔看着自己深红色青筋虬结的阴茎被他细白的手指捧着，而对方还伸出舌头仔细又缓慢地开始从头往根部舔，他不得不刻意分心去想着自己早上还好洗了澡，不然他最后的理智也要绷断了。

洛基吞是吞不进去的，但他舔能舔得很好，就像在吃一个即将融化的冰棍那样，他好像是真的觉得香甜，所以吃的啧啧作响。

索尔只能捧场地变更粗，他继续分心去想他们第一次试图上垒时候的愚蠢样子，前戏又不太会，扩张也做不好，最后他挺着一根6.3的插头看着洛基3.5的插口（注①），就百思不得其解他们两个怎么能配套。

他想起那个时候自己和洛基大眼瞪小眼的懵逼样子，忍不住笑出声。

专心口交的洛基诧异地看了他一眼，索尔赶快欲盖弥彰地帮他拨了一下滑落至眼前的头发，洛基眨了眨闪着水波的眼睛，也对他笑了，眼前视觉加上身下触感，索尔差点就这么丢盔弃甲。

洛基敏锐的发觉他看都不敢看自己，于是故意哼哼唧唧地自己脱掉内裤爬起来坐在他腿上，把自己也翘起来的小兄弟往索尔的腰上戳，索尔把他抱着，手伸到后面去帮他把领带解开：“自己弄。”

洛基很顺从地双手把两个人的阴茎都包着摩擦，索尔又凑过来亲他的脸和湿漉漉发肿的嘴唇，他自己一肚子坏水但又敏感地要命，稍微被碰一下就理智全无，明明满脑子都是骚操作，但实战中只能被索尔牵着鼻子走。

索尔一边亲他一边手往后探，洛基3.5的插口如果不好好扩张他这个大家伙是真的塞不进去。

“你干嘛……别摸我……”洛基夹着长腿，扭捏着不让他碰，索尔虽然知道他戏瘾上来了跟自己在这演，觉得他特别好玩，于是干脆拉开扶手箱把润滑剂拿出来。

“天呐，奥丁森先生的保姆车里居然还放着这种东西，”洛基也不顾自己手心都是水，抬起来就捂着脸，一边说还一边乱蹭，“好变态！”

“宝贝，这是你的车……”

“谁放在我车上的，好变态！”

索尔不管他，直接往他挺翘的小屁股上倒，洛基一下子被冷到，发着抖直往他怀里钻，索尔顺势把他抱高一些，然后两个手指坚定不移地塞进他热辣的小穴里，那里柔软紧致的肌肉立刻将他严丝合缝地裹着，洛基也顺势把腰往前塌，对于完全违背人类器官机能的性交模式，他倒是接受度超级良好。

索尔的记忆已经开始疯狂调取从前那些愉快迷人欲仙欲死的感受，他硬的要命，脸上都流出汗，洛基抱着他的脖子，毫不嫌弃地伸出舌头来舔他额角的汗珠，这种似乎不值一提的动作令索尔的一切努力都几近崩塌。

他没沾润滑剂的那只手又摸进手套箱里，果然很顺利地掏出一盒超薄冈本，他抽出一只塞进洛基手里，言简意赅地命令：“帮我戴。”

洛基就开始慢条斯理地用牙齿撕那个包装袋，这种场合倒是毫不羞涩，表演似的把动作放慢再放慢，套上去还一寸寸往下撸，索尔腮帮子都咬疼了才没直接射在他手里。

“奥丁森先生好大哟。”戴完之后，洛基还不吝啬地夸他，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，尾音拖得长长的。

索尔深吸了一口气，觉得自己能跟这样的妖精过日子，放在几千年前西天取经都不是难事。

“多亏奥丁森夫人天赋异禀。”他从喉咙里挤出这句话，然后抱着洛基的屁股想要把小兄弟往进戳，结果被他反唇相讥之后脸颊通红的洛基一巴掌拍在他胳膊上，一副非要自己亲力亲为的样子。

索尔便往后一靠，皇帝一样双手扶着座椅的扶手，看着洛基自己扶着往下坐。

他这么一坐，自己眼高手低的毛病就暴露无遗，嘴上硬气但胆子太小，光是碰着一下就两条腿打哆嗦，润滑液顺着索尔的阴茎往下流，咬着牙不敢用力气。

索尔打定主意不帮他，眼睛还肆无忌惮从上看到下。

洛基欲哭无泪，他本来以为这事情无论自己很容易搞定，却没想到实践起来这么困难，索尔那一根烫的像个烧火钳，他感觉自己药丸。

努力了几次还是没胆子吞进去的洛基小心翼翼看了一眼索尔，后者闲适极了，像是在看表演似的，他又气又委屈，于是掏出了以前对付海拉的杀手锏：开始装哭。

索尔还在欣赏洛基坐在自己身上浑身赤裸手足无措但又不肯低头的可爱模样，结果没想到下一秒他嘴巴一扁眼睛里就往出流泪，演员的泪腺确实发达，金豆豆啪啪嗒嗒往他胸口掉，索尔吓得赶紧伸出手去抱他。

“哎哟，你非要自己来。”他哄小孩一样摸着洛基的脊背，这一招来几次他都没辙，“我错了我错了。”

“你个大变态，你跟我在一起就是想发泄兽欲，”洛基在他肩膀上控诉，“我要离婚！”

明明是他拽着自己上车来的，完全不讲理。

“好好好，我变态。”这种情况下索尔哪敢跟他讲理，只能抱着亲，“回家给你做糖醋丸子和芝士排骨。”

洛基立刻不哭了，他在索尔怀里猛点头。

“那……咱还？”索尔小心翼翼地问。

洛基接着点头，两个人搞这么半途都硬得不行，不继续也太难受了，但这一次他很有自知之明地躺倒旁边的座椅上，只准备甩手享受了。

索尔腹诽早这么着不就完了，但说是不敢说的，他又挤了一点润滑剂抹在自己小兄弟上，然后虔诚跪着往洛基小穴里挤，洛基被他捧着屁股，一时间胀的只有进气没出气，索尔把他两条长腿往耳朵旁边压，好令自己的阴茎推到底部。

“轻点，轻点……”洛基脸都白了，捂着脸呻吟，但索尔了解他的一切反应，起初是有些难的，但只要……

他轻车熟路地碰到了那个开关，洛基的腰部立刻离开了皮面，他修长的白颈拉长到极致，咬着自己的手指才没丢人地尖叫出来，虽然这辆车的隔音效果很好，但他还记得这不是星海湾的大床。

“舒服吗？”索尔缓慢开始活塞，洛基睁着两只水汪汪的绿眼睛看他，然后点了点头，“舒服……”

索尔得到肯定，动作骤然加快，洛基被他插地浑身颤抖，抱着脖子呜咽：“太深了……索尔，慢点……”

这就是假话了。索尔立刻分辨，他明明爽的腰和屁股都在动，但嘴上喜欢说点可爱的反话，于是他更加卖力，铆足了劲往洛基的敏感点戳，后者整个攀着他，连眼尾的皮肤都红了。

“啊啊啊好厉害……我要死了……”洛基不管不顾地尖叫，索尔也记得自己在外面等着的两个保镖，虽然知道他们嘴巴很严但也不愿意洛基的声音被听到，于是更压低一些与他接吻，把他混乱美妙的呻吟都吞进自己的肚子里。

洛基的口水流了一脖子，这种特殊的场合令他高潮比以往还要早来，粘稠的精水全都射在了索尔的裤子上，索尔的汗滴在他脸上，也几乎同步射了出来。

他气喘吁吁地缓和了几秒钟，退出来摘掉安全套扔进垃圾桶里，正抽了两张纸要给洛基擦的时候却发现对方两眼发直地盯着自己看，而后他惊愕地看着洛基笨拙地爬起来换了个趴在座椅上的姿势，露着他那个有些发肿正在可怜兮兮收缩的通红小穴，舔着嘴唇冲自己撒娇：“再来一次嘛。”

或许食欲跟情欲在某种情况下是互通的，这个小坏蛋开荤之后是真的轻易喂不饱。

索尔硬是硬的，而且洛基这么要求他也不好拒绝，于是又摸了一个安全套拆开，但这一次洛基却按着他的手腕：“不要这个。”

索尔愣着看他。

“我想要你射在我里面。”饥肠辘辘的小坏蛋乜着他说。

啪。这一次名为理智摇摇欲坠的丝线是真的绷断了，索尔一把将安全套扔在地上，然后挺着脏兮兮湿漉漉的小兄弟就塞进洛基热软的小穴里，他完全没有留情面，夯地基一样把洛基往底盘里操。

洛基被日的魂飞魄散，这才明白以前索尔有多自制，他又舒服又怕，脸埋在自己胳膊里，但屁股还是本能地在迎合，想要更爽。

“嗯唔……哥哥……”奋力顶撞的索尔听到他又这样含糊黏腻地称呼自己，这又像是一个火星落在火药桶里，他的宝贝就是这样，浑身天生的诱惑与放浪，很懂得用最简单的言行让自己更发疯似的爱他。

黄昏都近了，轻轻晃动的保姆车才终于偃旗息鼓，安静停了下来，而后天窗被打开。

“宝贝，我感觉我把脊髓液都射给你了。”索尔抱着他，树叶间的夕阳照着他的脸，他恍惚极了，说话时声音都在飘。

“我要怀孕了。”而洛基也与他一样茫然着脸，摸着自己平躺着还往下凹的肚子，开始不遗余力的演戏，“你得负责。”

“当然负责，”索尔亲昵地摸着他额前汗湿的头发，爱怜地亲吻他的嘴唇，“我一辈子对你负责。”

——

事件后续：临时借用洛基保姆车去参加酒球会的海拉从座椅的缝隙里摸到了一只拆封但未使用的安全套。

后续的后续：当晚在星海湾啃排骨的洛基被海拉强行带走。

后续的后续的后续：三天后，冤大头索尔用一万字成人健康的学习与理解报告书艰难的赎回了罪魁祸首。

——END

注①：音频线标准，有兴趣可以去搜索一下这两种尺寸哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
